


The 100 Drabbles

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Drabble, Drabble Collection, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full Disclosure: Most of these will probably be Bellarke, but I may write a few for other ships if the mood strikes me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bellamy Blake gets Drunk

Clarke didn’t know how she expected a drunk Bellamy to act. She had thought maybe he would loosen up, crack a few jokes or a smile. Or maybe he would get all sentimental and start pouring out his heart, since it was obvious he had a lot of emotions that he kept in. Maybe he would get loud and rowdy and pick fights with people over silly stuff. One thing was for sure, in all the possibilities she had thought of, the words “affectionate” or “touchy-feely” had never crossed her mind.

Those remaining out of the original 100 were taking a well needed break. Everyone was free from Mount Weather, the alliance with the grounders was holding, and the kids needed some time to themselves to relax. Clarke had been shocked when her mother agreed to Monty and Jasper’s idea of a party at the drop ship. Maybe she finally realized that after so long on their own, they were not quick to fall back in line and follow orders. There had been rules, of course, members of the guard were stationed all around and Monty’s still was confiscated. Although that didn’t stop him from whipping up another one and smuggling it to the drop ship. Someone had even managed to find something that played music.

Clarke convinced Bellamy that it was his turn to have a little fun. The poor kid had been put through the ringer and still acted like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. She wasn’t going to drink a lot because her survival instinct was too strong and she knew that one of them needed to be sober in case anything happened. Once Bellamy saw that she wasn’t going to budge he had shrugged his shoulders and gone and gotten a drink.

And he hadn’t stopped.

Seriously that man could drink. Clarke watched in amazement as he downed drink after drink. And her big, tough, co-leader had slowly become more and more lovey-dovey with each cup. He went around, throwing his arm around everyone’s shoulders and telling them how much he loved them. He ruffled people's hair, lay on their shoulders, and even gave out hugs.

Clarke had always suspected that Bellamy was a more tactile person than he let on, but he had always been fairly reserved in his touches. He wasn’t afraid to make contact, but most was calculated and meant to send a specific message. A squeeze of the shoulder to convey reassurance or a tight grip on the arm to convey anger or displeasure. He never touched anyone for the simple need for human contact, with the exception of his sister. He would never casually throw his arm around Miller just because they were friends and that was something that friends did. That is, he would never do something like that until you got a few drinks in him.

Clarke sat relaxed, leaning up against the fence. She had a good vantage point of everything that was happening. She hadn’t had any alcohol, but it almost felt like she had. The atmosphere was so contagious that she felt happy and less reserved than normal. She laughed loudly at the silly things people did, she had a surprisingly deep conversation with Octavia, and she was gladly a part of a Monty/Jasper group hug.

“Princess!” Bellamy practically shouted as he came over to her. He handed her a drink and sat unnecessarily close to her, his leg against hers and their shoulders bumping. Clarke didn’t bother shifting away.

“Are you having fun Bellamy?” Clarke asked him with a smile.

“Yes! Jasper and Monty throw the best parties don’t you think? I love those two. I’m glad they kept their spirit through everything that happened.” He said with a dorky smile on his face, still talking a bit louder than necessary. Clarke subtly replaced the drink in his hand with one filled with water.

“They definitely never fail to raise the spirits of the kids.” Clarke agreed. Without warning, Bellamy leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, then started talking like he had just done something totally normal.

“So do you, you know. We all owe our lives to you several times over. You are the best co-leader a man could ask for.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” She said with a smile. Bellamy reached up and cupped her cheek, bringing her closer, she realized what was about to happen just before their lips touched. Clarke pulled back sharply. “This is not how I want our first kiss to happen.” She said standing up. She hadn’t really meant to say that out loud, but he was probably too drunk to remember it in the morning. Clarke turned to walk away, but he grabbed her hand.

“Wait, I’m sorry. Please just stay.” Unable to deny his pleading eyes she sat back down. Bellamy laid his head in her lap, he lay on his side facing away from her and threw his arm over her legs to take hold of her far hand. Giving into the temptation, Clarke used her free hand to play with his curls, something that she had been itching to do for a while.

It wasn’t long before she heard soft snores coming from Bellamy. Soon after, the party began dying out as people fell asleep in various places. Miller was coherent enough to come over and ask if Clarke wanted help moving Bellamy. She denied him and he went to sleep by Jasper, Monty, and Harper. Clarke was quite content sitting with the sleeping boy still holding her hand. She leaned against the wall and felt more at ease than she had in a long time.

*****

Bellamy woke up the next morning confused and with a pounding head. He sat up quickly when he realized his pillow was actually someone’s legs. Wincing at the sudden movement he turned to look at who he had been asleep on. He looked in surprise at the sleeping girl before him. Tough Clarke who had always kept him, and pretty much everyone else since Finn, at arms length had let him sleep on her. He may have fallen asleep without giving her much of a choice, but he figured she could have gotten someone to move him, but she had let him stay. It was such a gentle and caring thing for her to have done. Clarke cared about pretty much everybody, but she had more of a fierce way of showing it. More mama bear than doting mother. Gentle was not a word he would often associate with her.

Bellamy marveled at how peaceful she looked as she slept, he knew the moment she woke up it would slip back into the tough mask she constantly wore. That’s why his eyes usually found her sleeping form whenever he was on duty. Of course it was partially just to check up on her and make sure she was safe, but it was also to take in the look of innocence that he knew he would never see whilst she was awake.

What he wouldn’t give to be able to restore that peace and innocence to her, but he knew that could never happen. They could be safe for 20 years and she would still wake up in panic every time a twig snapped. He knew that because that was how he felt. Every one of the 100 and been through hell and back, but he and Clarke had the unique responsibility of having led them there. They both felt extremely protective over and responsible for those kids. The failures of their past haunted them and Bellamy knew that neither of them would be able to stop looking out for their safety.

Clarke sighed slightly and crinkled her nose in an adorable way that made Bellamy want to kiss it. Bellamy had known that he was in love with her for a while now, he was just waiting for the right time to be able to act on it. However recently he had begun to wonder if there ever was going to be a right time. He wasn’t sure if Clarke would ever be able move past her tortured past and open her heart fully and let him in.

“This is not how I want our first kiss to happen” Clarke’s words from last night suddenly came back to him. Had she really said that? He thought hard about what he could remember from last night. He remember his sloppy attempt at a kiss in embarrassment, but her reaction made it almost worth it. She hadn’t pulled away because she hadn’t wanted to kiss him, she had pulled away because she wanted their first kiss to be memorable.

“I bet deep down you’re a hopeless romantic” Bellamy whispered as he vowed that he would kiss her the next time a good opportunity presented itself. Clarke stirred at her words and her eyes blinked open. She sat up and smiled at him, eyes filled with a mixture of amusement and pity.

“How’s your head?” She whispered, although it sounded more like a shout. Bellamy winced at the noise but chuckled despite himself

“It hurts, but nowhere near as much as theirs is gonna hurt when they wake up.” He said gesturing towards Monty and Jasper.

“I’ll get you some water” She said, quickly getting up. Bellamy leaned against the fence and closed his eyes against the burning sun. He really had enjoyed himself last night, he wasn’t sure when the last time he had that much fun and let himself go was. Possibly never, even on the Ark he had lived with the constant fear of Octavia being caught so he had never allowed himself to get fully drunk.

“Here you go,” he felt Clarke press a glass in his hands and heard her sit beside him.

“Thanks princess” He said lifting the cup to his lips. Only when he had finished all the water did he open back up his eyes. He found her studying him with those cool blue eyes of hers.

“How much do you remember?”

“Bits and pieces, I didn’t embarrass myself did I?”

“No, but if you get any unwarranted hugs it’s probably because you cuddled with just about everyone at some point in the night.”

“Crap, there goes my tough guy act.”

“Don’t worry, we all saw through it anyways.” She responded with a smirk. Bellamy opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a groan coming from the middle of the pile of sleeping kids. Jasper sat up, his hair a mess and the imprint of goggles on his forehead.

“Wow...what a night.” He said when his half opened eyes found Clarke and Bellamy. Bellamy laughed and Clarke got up to get Jasper some water.

The rest of the teenagers started to wake up and Clarke went and got water for every single one of them. Bellamy wanted to help but he was pretty sure he would keel over if he tried to stand. So he settled for simple watching Clarke care for the hungover kids. He promised himself that he would kiss her next time he got an opportunity to, and if the opportunity never presented itself, he would simply create one somehow. He had been waiting too damn long to act on his feelings out of fear of rejection. Luckily now he knew that she had been hiding feelings of her own deep under her mask.

It had just taken one very drunk Bellamy and one unguarded Clarke for him to realize it.


	2. 5+1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Clarke walks in on Bellamy shirtless and 1 time he walks in on her.

**I.**

Clarke hated waking people up. It was always slightly uncomfortable and awkward no matter how well you knew the person. Not to mention people hated waking up and therefore hated the cause of their sleeplessness in their first moments of waking. Clarke hated being the cause of sleeplessness.

So when Miller had told her that Bellamy hadn't shown up for his shift on the wall and Clarke had went in search of him only to find him sleeping in his tent she was tempted to walk out and go guard the wall herself. But she knew that people would make a fuss if Bellamy was given special treatment. Clarke considered giving Miller or Octavia the task, but she didn't want to deal with their questions.

Clarke heaved a big sigh, since staring at him wasn't working she figured she was going to have to say something,

“Bellamy,” She said simply, it wasn't a whisper, but it was quieter than her normal voice. “Bellamy it’s your watch.” She tried again when the boy didn't even stir. Clarke knew he was probably exhausted and he looked so peaceful that she really wished she didn't have to wake him. She said Bellamy's name a few more times. He made some kind of groaning noise once but then promptly fell back into a deep sleep. Realizing her current tactic wasn't working, Clarke stepped forward. She put her hand where she thought his shoulder was underneath the blanket and gently shook him. “Bellamy, wake up.” With that his brown eyes flew open and he sat up so fast that he nearly threw her off balance. She took a few steps back and looked at him warily, afraid of his wrath.

“Princess, what? Is there something wrong?” He asked when he saw her, his voice husky from sleep. His blanket had dislodged when he sat up, dear God she wished he wore a shirt to bed. He was a pain in the ass most of the time and no way did she like him like that, but it was hard to avoid being affected by those muscles.

“No, uh, nothing’s wrong. I’m sorry to wake you, but it’s your turn for watch.” Clarke said, trying to restart her brain without letting him know that he had temporarily stalled it.

“Ugh” Bellamy responded and fell back on his bed and closed his eyes.

“Hey, don’t go back to sleep mister, I don’t want to deal with an angry Miller who never got relieved from watch,” Clarke said, sneaking a look at him while his eyes were closed.

“I’m coming” he mumbled as he remained perfectly still. Clarke waited a few moments,

“Bellamy!” His eyes sprang open again and he fixed her with a glare. She glared right back until he finally sighed and climbed out of bed.

“Happy Princess?” He now stood directly in front of her, his chest at her eye level. She purposefully looked up at his eyes. She met his teasing look with an eye roll.

“I’d be happier if I didn’t have to wake you up.” She said and turned to walk out of his tent, ignoring the deep chuckle that followed her.

**II.**

“Thanks a lot Monty, that was incredibly helpful,” Clarke said, looking at her basket of plants with joy. The two of them had spent most of the day gathering different plants and herbs that would help her with tending the sick and wounded. Clarke was glad to have some kind of medicine to work with.

“No problem Clarke, I had fun hanging out with you and picking plants.” He said giving her a big smile.

“Well, with the rate that people get hurt here, we will probably need to go out again sometime soon.” She said returning his smile.  
“I look forward to it.” He squeezed her arm and then headed off towards his tent. Clarke walked to the drop ship to store the supplies. When she walked in she found a shirtless Bellamy sitting on one of the tables, a huge gash down his side. It didn’t look dangerously deep, but probably needed to be sewn up. Clarke sighs as she goes to put the supplies on shelves.

“Lie down” She instructs him. She hears a slight groan as he follows her instructions. She gathers what she needs to fix him up. “What happened?”

“Boar, got me before I could get it. But don’t worry Princess, we got him in the end.” Clarke turned to find him watching her with those intense eyes.

“You know one boar isn’t worth you getting killed over.” She said even though she knew that he would never heed her warnings to be careful. He hissed as she pressed a rag with moonshine over his cut. Not thinking about it she put her free hand on his chest to keep him from moving, he stilled immediately. She cleaned off all of the blood and looked at the cut. “I’m going to have to stitch it up.” She said meeting his eyes. He nodded at her and she got to work. He was a surprisingly good patient. He didn’t complain and took the pain like a champ, holding the table tightly with both hands and squeezing his eyes shut. Finally, she was finished and cut off the extra wire. “All done.” She said, placing a bandage over it.

“Great,” Bellamy said and moved to get up, but Clarke used her hands to push him back down.

“One second, you need to be careful for the next few days to not rip open your stitches. Your cut is in an inconvenient place in your side and too much movement will open the cut again.”

“Whatever you say Doc. I think I might just rest here for a bit.” He relaxed his body fully onto the table. Clarke suddenly became aware that her hands were on his chest and stomach. Before she had gone into doctor mode and not noticed his shirtlessness, but now she was painfully aware of the muscles beneath her hands. She pulled them away quickly.

“Yeah, sleep is a good idea. You lost a bit of blood.” She said. She moved to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist.

“Thanks, Princess.” He murmured as his eyes drifted closed. Clarke had a ridiculous urge to brush his hair off of his forehead. What was happening to her?

**III.**

“Bellamy!” Clarke didn’t even think about waiting for a response before she burst into his tent. All she could think about was yelling at him for going behind her back and giving a 13-year-old a gun. She caught him in the middle of taking his shirt off. When he heard her he yanked it fully off and fixed her with a glare that would make most people tremble. She was so used to his anger though that the glare had little effect, in fact she couldn’t help thinking how adorable he looked with his messed up hair and indignant expression. 

“Knock much Princess?”

“You gave Bryon a gun? Really Bellamy? He’s 13!” Clarke forcibly focused on the reason she had come into the tent in the first place.

“13 is plenty old enough to work a gun. He wanted to help out with the camp, he wanted to sit watch and I wasn’t about to let him go out there unarmed.” Bellamy spat back angrily.

“We can’t start turning children into killers, look what happened to Charlotte!” Clarke regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth. Bellamy deflated immediately, the fight going out of him. He sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair.

“That’s not fair.”

“I know” She sat next to him “I didn’t mean it that way. I just meant that so many kids here have already lost their innocence and some have been turned into killers. Now I know that was necessary, but I just want to try to protect the younger ones.”

“We can’t Clarke.” He said burying his face in his hands. She was surprised as much by the defeated tone as she was at him calling her Clarke. “All of their childhoods ended the second we stepped on the ground. They have all seen horrible things, and we can’t protect them from that.” He sounded tired, Clarke couldn’t blame him. Being the leaders of camp was mentally and physically exhausting. She moved her hand up to rub his back, as she would for anyone who was in need of comfort, but she stopped at last minute when she realized he was still shirtless. Somehow the lack of that bit of fabric would make the gesture too intimate.

“It doesn’t mean we have to give young boys the tools to become killers. That makes us no better than the grounders.” Clarke said thinking of Anya’s second whom she hadn’t been able to save. Bellamy looked up and she knew that he could tell what she was thinking about.

“Okay” He said it so softly she thought she might have imagined it.

“What?”

“Okay Princess, I won’t give guns to those under 15. But I am still going to give Bryon a knife and let him sit watch, I’ll just pair him up with an older kid.” Clarke could barely believe her ears. Bellamy had just met her in the middle. This was probably one of the first times a fight hadn’t ended in one side giving up and the other side victorious.

“Did Bellamy Blake just make a compromise?” She teased, but her smile and eyes let him know how thankful she was.

“Shut up.” He mutter, shoving her with his shoulder.

“Maybe we might be able to make this whole co-leader thing work after all.” Clarke said nudging him back.

“Maybe we can.” He said looking down at her with a slight smile.

**IV.**

Clarke had a long day in the med bay. They were in the process of building better shelters, so naturally there were a lot of injuries. Luckily most of them were small: splinters, cuts, a sprained ankle. The worst had been a boy who had gotten whacked in the head by a falling log. She had put him on bed rest suspecting he had a concussion.

It was late afternoon before she had finally gotten a breather. She grabbed a glass of water and walked outside, needing a change of scenery. It was a fairly warm day and they were doing physical labor so needless to say there were a lot of shirtless boys and a lot of girls in sports bras. Clarke stood on the ramp and observed the progress of the shelters. She was very pleased to see how well they were coming along. It was worth all the injuries she had been treating.

One tan shirtless boy in particular caught her eye. She couldn’t help but stare as Bellamy chopped a piece of wood, muscles straining with each swing.

“Uh Clarke?” She jumped at the sound of a voice near her. She looked over to see Octavia watching her with an amused expression. “Were you just checking out my brother?”

“What, no, don’t be ridiculous.” Clarke sputtered, mentally kicking herself for not being able to keep her cool.

“You know a month ago I would have agreed with you, but now…” Octavia trailed off suggestively.

“What about now?” Clarke said a bit too harshly. She backtracked when Octavia raised her eyebrows. “I just mean, are you saying because we get along better now?” She took a sip of her water just to have something to focus on other than where this conversation was heading.

“I was more talking about the slightly hungry way you both look at each other when the other isn’t looking.” Octavia said it calmly but Clarke nearly choked on her water. She launched into a coughing fit which caused Octavia to start laughing. Once both girls had gotten their breath back they straightened and smiled at each other. Clarke glanced over and saw that Bellamy was watching them with an odd expression on his face. A mixture of confusion, amusement, and something indistinguishable. Octavia followed Clarke’s gaze before turning back to her with a triumphant gaze. “You see that face? Right now he is thinking how perfect it is that his future girlfriend and his sister get along so well.”

“Shut up!” Clarke said with a friendly tone, lightly pushing Octavia’s shoulders. The girl simply gave her a wicked smile and said,  
“You know I’m right,” before turning and bouncing away. Clarke watched her retreating back for a moment before her gaze was pulled to where Bellamy stood, still looking at her. She nodded her head in greeting to him and he returned to motion. He looked at her for a couple long seconds before resuming to chop wood.

Clarke wasn’t sure if Octavia was right about his side of things, but she certainly had Clarke pegged. She now knew what was happening to her and she didn’t think she was ready for it.

**V.**

“Bellamy you in there?” Clarke stopped at the entrance to his tent, having learned long ago never to barge in.

“Come on in.” She walked in to find him sitting at a makeshift table, pouring over a map. Oh and of course he was shirtless.

“You know if you need an extra shirt I’m sure we can find you one.” She teased.

“Funny princess. It’s hot and this is my tent and I can walk around shirtless if I damn well please.” Bellamy huffed.

“Whoa there, I was only messing with you. What’s got you riled up?”

“Nothing, I’m sorry. It’s just this freaking heat, it’s making everyone irritable which makes me irritable.” Clarke knew what he meant, the heat was unbearable. Her clothes were sticking to her and she was pretty sure she had not stopped sweating in 3 days. She had been telling people to drink lots of water, but she had still gotten new cases of heat exhaustion and dehydration every day.

“It’s just because we aren’t used to this kind of extreme weather. We made it through winter, we can make it through this as well.” Clarke sat down across from him and had to resist the urge to peel off her shirt as well. Although she would welcome the lack of clothing she knew it would just make things all sorts of awkward. The looks she shared with Bellamy had started getting longer and more heated. Clarke now thought that Octavia’s diagnosis could possibly be correct. Clarke had even thought that Bellamy was about to kiss her at one point, but he had pulled back and the moment had passed so quickly she wasn’t sure if she had imagined it or not.

“We need something to lift people’s spirits. At least in winter the cold just made us want to all huddle together around a fire and drink Monty’s moonshine. We could tell stories and sing songs and almost forget that we were freezing to death. The heat makes even the thought of being close to someone unbearable.” Clarke took that as a clue and stood back up, stepping away from him. He looked at her with confusion for a second before it cleared. “I didn’t mean you princess. Sit back down.” She hesitated but ultimately did as he asked.

“Maybe we just need to do the summer equivalent of our bonfire parties.” Clarke said slowly as an idea occurred to her. Bellamy noticed her change in expression and looked at her curiously.

“What are you thinking Princess?”

“Well we found that small lake that doesn’t have any dangerous creatures in it. I’m thinking we could all use a day off of working. The cool water would help lift everyone’s spirits.” Bellamy’s face broke into a wide smile as she spoke. Then his body surged forward and he kissed her on the cheek.

“Princess you are a downright genius. You know that right?” He stood up and pulled her to her feet, seemingly unaware of the dazed expression that had appeared on her face following his kiss. “Let’s go tell everyone.” Breaking out of her daze she laughed at his enthusiasm and allowed him to pull her out of the tent.

**+I.**

Clarke tiredly pulled off her shoes, stripped off her shirt, changed into shorts and threw herself onto her bed. She lay on her back and stared unseeingly up at the roof of her tent.

She was exhausted. But it was the kind of complete mental and physical exhaustion that made her just want to lie there and zone out. Even trying to fall asleep seemed like it would take too much effort. So she just lay there, not thinking, completely tuned out of the world for who knows how long.

She was brought back to the present when a large form burst into her tent. She sat up and glared angrily at the intruder.

“What do you want Bellamy?” She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up to face him.

“I-uh…” He stammered, looking flustered. His gaze held hers a little too intently. Only then did she realize she was standing before him in just a bra and shorts, showing more skin around him than she ever had. She almost reached down and got her shirt but thought better of it. How many times had she been forced to deal with his bare skin? And besides, it was so hard to throw Bellamy off or make him uncomfortable that she relished in the small victory. So instead of putting on a shirt she put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to form a coherent sentence. “I didn’t mean to burst in, I um, called your name but you didn’t answer.”

“Yeah sorry, I was kinda zoned out.” He gave her a sympathetic look and held out something to her. She looked down and realized that it was a plate. “You brought me food?” She asked, sincerely touched by the gesture.

“Yeah, I know you had a rough day today and I noticed you didn’t get any dinner and I thought you might be hungry.” He shrugged off the gratitude in her eyes. Clarke took the plate from him but set it on the table. She noticed his gaze skim across her body when he thought she wasn’t looking. She looked up at the sweet boy who did things like notice when she had a rough day and brought her food. Her co-leader who challenged her when she was wrong and stood by her no matter what. The arrogant asshole who sometimes made her want to scream, but at the end of the day was one of the few people that could make her laugh. The foolish man that had no idea that she crazy about him. The gentleman who was waiting for her to make the first move because he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

Giving into what she had been pushing down for a while, Clarke threw her arms around Bellamy and hugged him close. He responded by pulling her in tightly and burying his face into her neck. She closed her eyes and took in his outdoorsy smell and the feel of his hands on her back.

“Geesh Princess, I’ll bring you food every day if you always respond like this.” He mumbled. Clarke pulled back so she could look at his face. He loosened the embrace but didn’t let go, his warm hands gripping her hips. Clarke saw a glint of teasing in his eyes. It was quickly replaced by desire when she stood on her toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Shut up” She whispered against his mouth.

“Gladly” He responded and pressed his lips roughly against hers. She kissed him back fully and tugged at his shirt. He took his lips away only to yank his shirt over his head and throw it on the floor. Then his lips were back on hers. Clarke ran her hands up and down his back, glad to be able to touch him like she had always wanted to.

Shirtless, they both fell onto her bed. Her meal was left on the table, forgotten and growing cold.


	3. On the Ark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Bellamy was stationed near Clarke when he was training for the Guard.

The first time he saw her was his first day on the job. He was a cadet in training and determined not to mess up the opportunity he had been given. He was stationed at a very low key post in the privileged section of the Ark. He was enjoying it more than he thought he would, entertaining himself by people watching and coming up with stories about their lives.

He probably would have written her off as just another privileged princess and forgotten about her if it weren’t for two things. First of all she was with the Chancellor's son and very good friends with him by the looks of it. The second thing was that she actually took notice of him. Most people walked by him like he wasn’t even there, but this girl met his eye and smiled at him. It was a fairly simple gesture, but after hours of being invisible it was nice to be noticed.

*****

The second time he saw her was on her way back from school. She was with Wells again and the two were talking amicably. Bellamy took note of the paint covering her hands that were clutching a tablet. He noticed the tablet was opened to a page with the outline of a body on it with it's parts labeled.

Bellamy makes up a story about a princess who has it all. A high powered boyfriend, wealthy parents, intelligence. But she isn't happy. She is expected to work hard and become a successful doctor, but deep down she is a dreamer and would rather become a painter. She has never felt like she belonged in the wealthy life she grew up in. She would much rather live in a modest home with an honest and loving and hardworking husband, even if he doesn't make a lot of money.

"Hi" Bellamy is startled out of his daydream by the sound of her voice. She gives him a small smile as they pass by him. He smiles back and gives her a nod, not having the chance to say hello back before they are already gone.

Bellamy sighs, knowing his story is just wishful thinking. Even the nicest princesses still like to stay in their castles. She probably doesn't even enjoy painting, she probably just came from a mandated art class that the privileged get to take.

*****

Bellamy’s days slowly start to blend together, it was the same thing day in and day out. Nothing ever changed and nothing exciting ever happened where he was stationed. The only bright spot in his day was getting to see the blonde princess with the bright blue eyes. He saw her twice a day, on her way to school and on her way home. She never failed to smile at him and had even said hello a few times.

He wouldn’t have been able to put into words the draw he felt towards her. It was something that didn’t make any sense and that he tried his hardest to ignore. There was no reason why he should find himself watching all the high schoolers intently to make sure that he didn’t miss her. There was no reason why he should note that the Princess and her Prince were usually the first ones to arrive and school and the last ones to leave. There was certainly no reason for him to continue to check his watch around the times when he would see her. There was no reason at all for her to stick out in his mind. Yet infuriatingly enough, suppressing his draw towards her was proving to be a lost cause.

The first time they had really talked was one random day when he was doing rounds. He found her sitting in a hallway sketching. He froze on the spot at the sight of her, he found himself oddly happy that she was actually an artist after all. She looked up at the sound of his boots.

“Hi,” She said smiling up at him.

“Hello,” he responded. He almost kept walking but found himself with a strange urge to continue the conversation. “It’s almost curfew you know,” He said the first thing that came to his mind.

“Yeah, I know. I just needed to get a change in scenery.” She responded. Bellamy glanced down at her drawing, it was of the Earth, specifically a forest.

“That’s pretty good.” He said gesturing to the picture.

“Oh, thanks. I like drawing Earth, or what I think it might look like based off of pictures. It’s a lot more interesting than metal and concrete.” She said looking around the hall with a bored expression.

“It most certainly is. It would be incredible to be able to see it.” He agreed.

“God yes, I’d cut off my leg just to look at something green,” She said.

“Well, you know, there is that one tree that the hippies have.” He offered.

“Not what I mean.” She laughed. He marveled a bit at how easy the conversation was, it was like they were old friends instead of strangers with nothing in common.

“I’m Bellamy, by the way. Bellamy Blake.” He leaned down and offered his hand.

“Clarke Griffin.” She said taking his hand and shaking it. Just then, a tone went off signaling that curfew was about to begin.

“Looks like you better get back to your room Clarke Griffin.” He said with a smile, “I wouldn’t want to have to get you in trouble.” She stood up and looked at him like she was thinking something over. Then she ripped her drawing out of the book and handed it to him.  
“Here, please do me a favor and take this. I have hundreds of pictures that look very similar to this one.” He took the drawing from her and she walked away. “Goodnight Bellamy” she called over her shoulder.

“Goodnight Princess,” He said softly when she was out of earshot.

*****

“What’s got you all smiley?” Octavia asked later that night.

“Oh nothing.” Bellamy said, but even as he said it he put his hand in his pocket and felt the folded up drawing and the smile returned to his face.

“Come on Bell, I spend all day cooped up in here. Please let me live vicariously through you.” She knelt next to where he was seated on the bed and clasped her hands together and placed them on his leg in a pleading gesture.

“Okay fine, but no making fun of me.” Bellamy gave up easily, even though he knew he was going to regret it. “There’s this girl, but before you get any bright ideas, nothing could ever happen with us. She’s one of the privileged and best friends with the Chancellor's son.” Bellamy didn’t add that he wasn’t sure if they were just friends or more than friends, for some reason saying it out loud would make the possibility of them being more than friends too real.

“So what’s so special about this girl? Why does she have you smiling like a lunatic?” Octavia poked his cheek as she grilled him.

“She’s just- She is- Hell, I don’t know what it is. But it started out because she was the only one who noticed I was there. She would smile or say hi. So I guess I started noticing her more. There’s just something about her O, I don’t know what it is.”

“What’s her name?” Octavia asked, her teasing expression fading into something else.

“Clarke. We had a real conversation tonight. She was in the hallway drawing. It was short and mostly small talk, but it felt so normal. She even gave me the drawing she did.” Bellamy took the picture out of his pocket and handed it to his sister. She unfolded it and studied the sketch for a few seconds.

“This is really good.” She handed it back to him. He put it back in his pocket and when he looked back at her he saw that she was wearing an expression of concern.

“What is it?” He sighed.

“I’m just afraid for you. You said you know that nothing can happen between the two of you, yet I know you have a crush on her.” He opened his mouth to object, but she held up her hand to stop him, “Please Bell, she is pretty much the first girl you have told me about, ever.” Bellamy knew his sister was right.

“I can’t make it stop O, I’ve tried.”

“Well you can’t help who you have a crush on, but you can help what you do about it.” Bellamy reached down and tweaked her nose.

“When did you get so goddamn smart?”

“I’ve read a lot of books.” She said and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and they moved on to different topics. But throughout the night his mind kept floating back to Clarke. He was well aware that he was in over his head and that there was nothing he could do about it.

*****

The next morning it was business as usual, except this time Clarke used his name when she said hello to him. Bellamy got a strange thrill of satisfaction from the look Wells Jaha gave him when he said hello to her back.

Bellamy wished he had a better read on what their situation was. It was pretty obvious that Wells had a thing for the Princess, but Bellamy had no idea if she reciprocated it. He was pretty good at being able to read people, but Clarke he was having a tough time figuring out. For all he knew the two of them could be dating and maybe she just wasn’t into PDA so they never held hands or anything.

Later that day Bellamy was trying to convince himself for the hundredth time that he didn’t care if Wells and Clarke were dating. So far he hadn’t been able to fool himself. By the time school let out he knew it was a lost cause.

In typical fashion, Clarke and Wells were the last ones out. But this time Clarke stopped when she got to him. She squeezed Wells arm and said,

“You can go on without me, I just want to talk to Bellamy for a second.” Wells gave Bellamy a suspicious look and stayed where he was. “He’s a member of the Guard Wells, no danger here. Go.” She nudged him gently and he started moving, throwing one last look over his shoulder at Bellamy.

“Technically I’m not part of the Guard yet. Still in training,” Bellamy said when they were alone.

“Sorry about that...He’s just a bit protective.”

“No worries Princess” The nickname slipped out of his lips without him thinking about it. She raised her eyebrows at him in a question. “Sorry, that’s just what I called you in my head until I found out your name.”

“And you thought I seemed like a princess?” She looked offended by the idea. He wanted to tell her that he meant no offence, that she made him think of a beautiful princess who was born to wear fancy jewelry and a crown on her head, but he couldn’t tell her that.

“Yeah well you are one of the darlings of the Ark, and you spend all of your time with the prince.” He hoped that explanation would suffice.

“The prince being Wells?” She asked and he nodded in response.

“Speaking of that, are you and he…?” He cringed at his lack of tact, but his curiosity had finally gotten the better of him.

“Dating? No, Wells has been my best friend for as long as I can remember.” She said laughing off the idea. Bellamy tried to ignore the feeling of relief her words brought. “Anyways, I didn’t stop to talk to you about Wells.”

“Why did you stop?”

“I need to ask you a slightly odd question. Would it be okay if I sketched you? I need more practice drawing people and I have already sketched my friends and parents a billion times. It would be nice to have a new subject.” She asked him sheepishly and like she was bracing herself for his rejection.

“Sure why not, I’ve got nothing better to do. Nothing exciting ever happens on this floor.” He said nonchalantly, not showing how much the idea of spending more time with her excited him. Her face lit up at his words.

“Awesome, I’m just going to get my supplies, and I have to check in with my mom and then I’ll be back.” And with that she hurried off towards her room.

She never came back. Bellamy waited as long as possible for her, but he knew his supervisor would comment if he clocked out late. Bellamy told himself not to worry too much about it. He thought maybe her mother didn’t let her leave or she simply got distracted by something else. He really hoped it was the former opposed to the latter.

*****

The next day was Saturday which meant that around lunchtime, Clarke and Wells would head to the game room to play chess. Not that he had been paying specific attention to them or eavesdropping on their previous conversations or anything.

Bellamy was relieved to see that this Saturday was no different. He felt a weight lift off of his chest when Clarke and Wells rounded the corner. That weight was thrown right back on when he got a good look at her. Wells was talking to her, but she didn’t look like she was paying any attention. She was staring blankly at the floor in front of them as they walked, wrapped up in her thoughts. For the first time, she didn’t look up or acknowledge him. He almost said something but thought better of it, something was obviously wrong and he had no right to be asking her about her life.

*****

When she came back into the hallway a few hours later she looked to be in better spirits. The smile was still missing from her face but she had her arm hooked in Wells and at least she seemed aware of her surroundings. When she saw Bellamy she stopped dead.

“Bellamy...I’m so sorry. I just- something came up and I- well I had some family matters to deal with.”

“All is forgiven Princess.” He could tell there was something seriously bothering her. She gave him a small smile and she and Wells continued on their way. Bellamy hoped that whatever was wrong it wasn’t too bad. It saddened him beyond belief to see the formally radiant Clarke so grim.

*****

Two days later Jake Griffin was floated for treason and his 17-year-old daughter was locked up in isolation for the same reason.

Bellamy was in shock. It was true he hadn’t know Clarke for very long or very well, but he just couldn’t wrap his head around her being a traitor.

He could only hope that when she got reviewed at 18 they decided not to float her.

God he hoped they didn’t float her.

*****

Nearly a year later Bellamy found himself on a dropship to protect his little sister. Once they had landed he was able to be reunited with her. It felt so good to be able to hug his sister after so long. As he pulled away he heard a familiar voice,

“Bellamy?”

“Oh, thank God” On instinct he pulled the blonde into his arms. Clarke held him back tightly, burying her face into his neck. “I was hoping you were on the dropship” Bellamy mumbled into her hair. She stepped out of his arms and studied him. He wondered if she could see the stress and horror of the past year in his face. He could certainly see it on hers.

“What are you doing here?” She asked her tone had an edge to it that he hadn’t heard before. He was thankful that she didn’t know that he wasn’t still a member of the guard, he didn’t want to have to tell her what it had taken to get him on the ship.

“I uh...Clarke, I’d like you to meet my sister Octavia.” He said gesturing towards Octavia. His words were followed by a chorus of not so quiet whispers.

“Sister?” Clarke’s eyes widened as she looked between the two siblings. Before Bellamy could think of something to say a kid yelled from behind him,

“Just open the damn door already.” Clarke protested the radiation levels but Bellamy pointed out they had no other options and opened the door. His sister’s boots were the first to touch the ground and the rest of the 100 soon followed.

Bellamy was breathing in the scents and marveling at the sights when he spotted Wells. He stared in shock at the Chancellor's son who couldn’t of looked more out of place.

After Clarke had been arrested, Bellamy had tried to pry out of Wells the information regarding her arrest but he hadn’t budged. The once quick to smile kid had been replaced by a stony-faced, serious guy who went to school and went home, not talking to anybody if he could help it. One thing was clear, Clarke’s arrest had broken something inside of Wells. Unfortunately, Bellamy hadn’t gotten much of a chance to try to break through to him because he had gotten his sister arrested and was demoted a few weeks after Clarke.

*****

Later that night Clarke sat next to him by the fire. He had noticed later in the day that things had been extremely tense between her and Wells. It was obvious to Bellamy that Wells had come here for her, but Clarke seemed to be doing all of her power to avoid him.

“I can’t believe you have a sister, and kept that hidden for so long. It’s crazy.” Clarke said finally, breaking the comfortable silence they had been sitting in. She looked at him with an expression that he couldn’t read. It frustrated him that he couldn’t read her, it just reminded him of how little he actually knew about this girl he had a crush on in a different life.

“And I can’t believe you were convicted of treason. I guess we don’t really know anything about each other.”

“We were heading that way, I mean I wanted to get to know you, before everything happened.” Clarke said softly.

“Really?”

“Of course, that’s why I wanted to draw you. It was mostly just an excuse to talk to you. Of course you really would’ve been interesting to sketch, that just wasn’t my main motivation.” Clarke confessed, her cheeks growing red with the words.

“Well it looks like we’ve been given a second chance to get to know one another.” Bellamy smiled at her but she didn’t reciprocate.

“Except I’m not the same person that you met a year ago. And I think you’ve changed as well, I can see it in your eyes.” She stated. Bellamy was glad to see that she hadn’t lost her directness.

“Then let’s start over and get to know each other for the first time. Hi, I’m Bellamy”

“I’m Clarke.” She said and was clearly trying to hold back a smile.

“It’s very nice to meet you Clarke, what bring you down to this radiation soaked forest?” Bellamy beamed when she laughed for the first time since they had arrived on Earth. Maybe it would turn out to be a good thing that they both ended up on the Earth. On the Ark, they were from two different worlds and the chances of anything more than polite friendship were slim. Now they were on the same world and stuck in the same situation.

Anything could happen.


End file.
